Don't forget me, I beg
by San2378
Summary: Santana sera la star de la nouvelle comédie musicale à Broadway, après avoir abandonné sa carrière de chanteuse quelques mois plutôt.
1. Prologue

Santana s'écroula sur le lit. Elle haleta quelques instants avant de se redresser vers le visage attendri qui l'observait. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier, la brune se jeta sur les lèvres qui l'appelaient. Leurs langues se battaient avec acharnement pour dominer l'autre, et, comme à chaque fois, Santana l'emporta. Le baiser s'intensifia alors sous le contrôle total de la Latina jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte brusquement.

- Bon, et bien merci, c'était très sympa.

L'inconnue la dévisagea un instant, cherchant à déceler une once de plaisanterie dans son expression. Comprenant que c'était vain, la jeune fille dont Santana n'avait pas retenu le prénom se leva pour se rhabiller en vitesse et sortit d'un pas pressé après de nombreux regards noirs.

Santana se laissa retomber sur le dos et rebondit doucement sur le matelas. Elle resta allongée ainsi, à fixer le plafond, avant d'attraper son portable abandonné sur le sol. Elle composa le numéro familier et patienta, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Une voix masculine lui répondit presque aussitôt. La discussion fut brève ; elle l'invita à la rejoindre et il accepta. Sitôt ceci dit, ils raccrochèrent, et elle enfila rapidement un shorty et un tee-shirt avant que Puck ne frappe à la porte. Une fois entré, et sans un mot, il s'allongea sur le lit, offrit un regard entendu au soutien-gorge qui trônait par terre et écarta les bras. Santana sourit, émue d'avoir un tel ami, et s'approcha pour s'y loger. Elle s'endormit instantanément, pleinement rassurée.

Le lendemain, la jolie brune se réveilla seule. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir seule depuis la disparition de sa meilleure amie et dès que sa peur de la solitude la submergeait, elle appelait Puck et il venait aussitôt. Jamais leur relation n'avait été ambigüe. Ils étaient des amis très proches qui étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'il arrive. Santana s'était isolée de tout ce qui l'entourait après cet évènement qui l'avait bouleversée, sauf de lui. Il était son soutien, la base sur laquelle toute sa vie reposait. Après quelques mois en retrait, Puck l'avait persuadée de se remontrer sur le devant de la scène. Elle était, après tout, une très grande star de la chanson, et chanter était une véritable passion. Un moment intense qui la berçait dans un monde lointain, où il n'y avait qu'elle et la plénitude, en parfaite harmonie. Néanmoins, elle avait refusé de vivre la même vie qu'avant, devant tous ces projecteurs, et ces journalistes qui dévoilaient sans aucune pudeur sa vie privée, et le choc qu'elle avait subi l'année passée n'avait cessé de lui être rappelé dans les magazines. La Latina avait accepté un rôle principal dans une comédie musicale de Broadway.

Elle grogna en se levant et sa première pensée cohérente fut qu'elle avait besoin d'un café. Elle soupira de bien-être en goûtant à la première gorgée. Après s'être autorisé ce plaisir matinal dans un état entièrement paisible, la jeune fille se prépara le plus vite possible et fila hors du petit appartement qu'elle louait. Ce studio lui convenait très bien. Elle n'était pas prête à retourner vivre dans sa villa. Et puis Puck habitait juste en dessous.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra, prête à affronter sa première journée de travail. Les paparazzi avaient depuis longtemps cessé de guetter comme des vautours devant l'immeuble. Dommage. Ils rataient le grand retour de Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 1

** Yoruichii : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**SomeSunglasses : Le voilà ! (bon je sais qu'il a beaucoup tardé...). Merci encore une fois d'être là.**

***Et merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leurs favoris et en alerte !**

* * *

Santana se gara devant le local qui leur avait été assigné pour les répétitions. Elle prit un moment avant de sortir de sa voiture pour regarder d'un air dubitatif le petit entrepôt en face d'elle. Elle qui avait si souvent goûté au luxe, son grand retour commençait bien bas. Elle se décida à sortir dans un haussement d'épaules. C'est cette vie qu'elle avait choisie désormais et elle s'en contenterait. La brunette entra avec une certaine appréhension. Génial.. Elle était visiblement en retard. Tout le monde semblait déjà là, et attendait. Elle probablement. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir le réveil si difficile et plus aucun de ces satanés appareils qui risquaient leur vie en sonnant le matin.

- Bonjour !

Elle se força à sourire, évidemment, ils savaient déjà qui elle était. Elle s'avança vers le metteur en scène en ignorant les coups de coude et le regard en coin des autres personnes présentes.

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à être autant en retard, s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

Le regard surpris qui lui répondit la surprit.

- Quoi ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme suite à la question posée de la jeune femme.

- Votre réputation vous précède, mademoiselle Lopez. Et vous n'êtes pas réputée pour vos excuses.

- Il faut croire que les temps changent. Qui aurait cru que j'accepterai de chanter dans un spectacle à petit budget dirigé par un inconnu ? Si on n'arrêtait un peu d'écouter de stupides rumeurs et que vous acceptiez mes foutues excuses pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer à travailler ?

Le sourire s'agrandit sous l'œil éberlué de Santana.

- Elle mentionnait en revanche votre talent pour la répartie.

Il s'en alla sans plus d'explication vers son groupe de comédiens qui patientait tandis que des techniciens s'attelaient déjà à leur tâche. Certains montaient une partie des décors pendant que d'autres regardaient en fonction du placement de l'acteur désiré par le metteur en scène où placer les projecteurs et quelle teinte conviendrait. Santana repéra Puck qui aidait à peindre un mur qui serait ensuite emboîté dans un autre pour former une pièce de la maison de son personnage, Naya. Enfin, si elle avait bien compris. Puck croisa son regard et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de se remettre au boulot. La Latina rejoignit alors ses collègues qui commençaient déjà à se présenter. A la vue de leurs vêtements, elle devina que les danseurs étaient les premiers à divulguer leur identité. Tant mieux. Elle leur parlerait sûrement peu, ne pas connaître leur prénom ne la handicaperait pas tant que ça. Lorsqu'elle parvint à leur hauteur, elle crut entendre le prénom ridicule de Sugar. Persuadée d'avoir mal compris, elle se pencha pour mieux apercevoir la propriétaire de ce grotesque nom. Au vu de la petite personne qui le portait, il semblait lui aller parfaitement.

- Sam Evans, je joue Chord, le bel amant musclé.

- Et moi je suis Blaine Anderson, et j'ai eu la chance d'être sélectionné pour interpréter le mari tristement délaissé dans les champs de bataille par sa superbe femme.

Tous deux offrir un regard appuyé à Santana. Le premier était grand, blond, et en effet musclé, avec une bouche énorme, tandis que le second était petit et brun, et il lui fallait plisser les yeux pour distinguer ses lèvres fines. Elle comprit instantanément pourquoi il était délaissé, et avec un frisson de dégoût, elle décida de ne pas se rapprocher plus qu'on lui demanderait de celui-ci.

Ce fut le tour de la femme à côté de parler, et Santana décrocha son regard de l'homme pour observer la suivante. Et ce qu'elle vit suscita sa curiosité. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher l'arrogance de ses traits vis-à-vis de ses camarades, et plus particulièrement vers Santana. Lorsqu'elle parla, elle s'adressa directement à elle.

- Mercedes. J'ai été choisie pour jouer ta meilleure amie. Mais je pense qu'on va devoir rééquilibrer les solos avant de commencer.

La Latina la fixait, ébahie d'un tel culot. Un flot d'insultes a retourné son esprit et inconsciemment, ses yeux se sont plissés et tout son corps s'est mis en pause, tendu, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprête à vomir une vague de méchanceté. L'expression de parfait calme qu'exposait cette petite peste la faisait plus fulminer encore. Alors qu'elle était prête à répondre à l'attaque, elle sentit une main se poser discrètement sur sa hanche. Ce toucher la calma immédiatement et lui fit oublier toute sa colère. Elle se retourna et deux yeux bleus entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Tout le reste s'effaça. C'était le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle était sur scène, la paix intérieure. Il lui sembla que le contact perdura un long instant, sans pour autant que le temps n'intervienne dans cet échange.

- Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas présentée.

Le retour à la réalité fut brusque. Santana cligna des yeux avant de se reprendre. Qui était cette étrange fille blonde ? Tout le monde savait qui elle était.

- Santana Lopez, lâcha-t-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Un coup d'œil au vieux metteur en scène lui apprit que ce genre d'intervention venant de la part de la grande blonde – sûrement une danseuse – n'était pas rare. Santana rangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ignorait son prénom, mais la jeune femme l'intriguait. Comment avait-elle pu provoquer ça en elle ? Et comment pouvait-elle ne pas connaître Santana Lopez ? Elle a passé toute sa vie séquestrée dans une cave ou quoi ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Santana, une nouvelle fois, ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Elle dévisageait la blonde, incrédule, et se réveilla lorsqu'elle la surprit à baisser les yeux. Un rapide aperçu des gens autour d'elle la renseigna sur les raisons de ce geste. Les autres acteurs, cette insupportable Mercedes particulièrement, fixaient la danseuse comme la dernière des débiles. Seul le hobbit à nœud pap' la regardait avec une certaine gentillesse. Il avait ce même regard qu'on porte à un enfant qui demande si le Père Noël existe. Etait-ce mieux ?

La Latina se reprit lorsque la réalité la frappa. Elle lui portait probablement ce même regard. L'innocence de cette fille la touchait. A son tour, elle posa la main sur elle, sur son bras, et l'autre releva la tête, incertaine.

- Je suis plutôt connue, c'est pour ça, l'informa-t-elle gentiment.

- Plutôt connue ? Tu étais la chanteuse la plus hot d'Hollywood !

Elle se contenta d'un regard à la dérobée vers le blond à la bouche de truite qui avait parlé. Inutilement parlé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venue te perdre à New York alors que tu avais déjà tout…, insista-t-il.

La concernée ne releva pas, elle continuait de sourire à la blonde jusqu'à ce que celle-ci comprenne que tout allait bien et que ce n'était que des crétins.

- Hollywood n'est pas à New York ?

Ok, c'était peut-être peine perdue. Personne n'osa lui répondre, et même Santana qui avait essayé de l'aider et de la rassurée se détourna après lui avoir montré malgré elle une expression choquée figée à son visage.

- Hum…, commença le metteur en scène.

- On pourrait peut-être reparler de cette histoire de solos ?, le coupa la diva.

- Mais tu te fous de qui ? explosa la brunette, j'y crois pas ! J'ai refusé une des nombreuses propositions qu'on m'a fait ces dis derniers mois parce que je devais partager la scène avec cette cruche de Rachel Berry je choisis des amateurs et je me retrouve avec la même ? Sauf qu'elle, elle a visiblement bouffé le melon qui avait remplacé sa tête, ajouta-elle plus calmement avec un regard entendu sur les formes de sa rivale.

C'en fut certainement trop pour Mercedes Jones qui s'avança dangereusement vers la fine Latina qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Amateurs ? Tu as peur de l'ombre, Lopez ? C'est dommage parce que mes formes et moi, on va tellement couvrir ton pseudo talent qu'il ne verra plus jamais d'aurore. Un jour Beyoncé me suppliera de faire ma première partie.

- Tu vas tellement tomber de haut que même ton cul de phacochère rembourré ne pourra pas amortir ta chute. C'est la vie réelle ici. Tu as de la chance de te tenir sur les planches de Broadway avec la star renommée que je suis, vous avez tous de la chance, alors tu te la fermes, tu te mets à genoux, et tu dis merci. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand on saura que je me remets à bosser, c'est moi qu'on viendra photographier. Toi, tu n'existes pas. Tu veux chanter ? Chante. Mais derrière moi.

Elles étaient à présent nez à nez, chacune défiant l'autre du regard. Quand Santana s'autorisa un léger sourire satisfait, l'autre chanteuse se permit d'user de violence à défaut de mots. Notre héroïne se sentit poussée en arrière et alla se cogner contre le mur derrière elle. Pas factice celui-ci, elle aurait sûrement un joli hématome à l'épaule le lendemain. Le blond à la bouche de truite s'interposa au moment où la brunette se relevait et fonçait avec une rage non retenue sur son agresseur. Il l'intercepta avant que sa main n'atteigne son but. Et ce fut lui qui subit les foudres du sang chaud hispanique.

- Ça suffit !

Le ton de cette voix stoppa les gestes violents de la Latina et Sam put enfin prudemment la lâcher. Après un dernier regard haineux, les deux filles se tournèrent vers le metteur en scène qui venait de prendre la parole. Santana croisa le regard de Puck. Tout le monde s'était arrêté et les regardait avec intérêt ou stupéfaction. Lui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle détourna les yeux. Elle allait très bien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette pétasse l'avait cherchée. Mais elle avait aussi promis à son meilleur ami de calmer son tempérament, et malgré toute sa colère, elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir.

- Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air.

Le vieux monsieur hocha la tête. Deux excuses en moins d'une heure. Elle put lire dans ses yeux à travers la désapprobation de leur comportement un soupçon de déception. Elle quitta la pièce et sortit se griller une cigarette devant la porte d'entrée du local. Elle fuma seule quelques courtes minutes, se délectant de l'effet apaisant de la nicotine. Elle ne fumait pas souvent, mais c'était devenu une nécessité à certains moments. Celui-ci en était un. Elle s'accorda encore un instant afin de prendre sur elle et regagna l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la jolie blonde qui s'échauffait. C'était bien une danseuse. Son regard s'attarda sur les courbes parfaites et les jambes fines et musclées de la plus jeune. Dieu, elle était drôlement bien foutue. Il lui sembla que la pièce se chauffait considérablement. Elle reprit ses esprits et retrouva son employeur. Ce dernier lui demanda évidemment de bien vouloir éviter ce genre de désagrément à l'avenir et lui rendit le texte de la chanson qu'elle devait travailler avec celui qui s'appelait Blaine. Ah oui, le futur mannequin pour les déguisements ridicules… Même pour Halloween personne n'oserait s'accoutrer d'un tel style vestimentaire.

C'est en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de signer ce foutu contrat qu'elle rejoignit Brad, le pianiste de la troupe, et Blaine qui l'attendaient.

Celui-ci crut bon de la rassurer sur son talent hors du commun et bien supérieur à celui de la minuscule diva capricieuse. Santana eut la soudaine envie de lui attraper son petit nœud papillon qui ferait hurler de rire un bébé et de lui demander à sa manière de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle remarqua deux orbes familiers qui lui intimaient silencieusement d'être gentille. Une énième fois, elle remercia le ciel d'avoir un tel ami. Puck la connaissait par cœur. Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle put à son collègue. Oui, elle allait faire un effort. La Latina chercha à repérer la danseuse, mais elle avait vraisemblablement quitté les lieux. Déçue, elle se mit au travail.

* * *

-Non, là tu es trop haut !

- Je n'y arriverai jamais…

- Mais si regarde : La la la la la la la la la la.

Santana lui fit répéter les mêmes notes, déterminée à le faire réussir. Après quelques essais désastreux, la note parvint à sortir parfaitement de la gorge du petit brun. La brune n'hésita pas à lui démontrer sa fierté dans un sourire sincère qui lui échappa. Lui aussi souriait, satisfait et reconnaissant. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la prit dans ses bras. Gênée et surprise, elle n'osa esquisser un geste. Lorsqu'il se retira enfin, elle montra d'un signe de tête Brad qui patientait sans bruit.

- On s'y remet ?, proposa la chanteuse.

***Blaine :**

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing**

**Blaine & Santana :**

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

**Santana :**

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they could never defy what's been said between your heart and mine

**Blaine & Santana : **

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

**Santana : **

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

**Blaine : **

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
**

**Santana : **

**The smile on your face**

**Blaine : **

**The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand lets me know that you need me  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
**

**Santana : **

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

**Blaine : **

**You say it best when you say nothing at all***

A la fin de la performance, la célèbre hispanique le félicita. Son regard dévia encore une fois vers Puck qui s'était reposé quelques instants, le temps d'écouter sa meilleure amie rechanter, reprendre sa vie en main. Elle fut bouleversé de voir ses yeux briller d'humidité. Un léger vertige lui tourna la tête, et elle ressentit un fulgurant besoin d'enfouir tout son corps dans ses bras puissants et rassurants. Rester pleurer avec lui, uniquement entourés de l'émotion de revivre. Tenant à sa dignité, elle se contenta du sourire ému qu'elle arborait depuis la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Il avait raison. Elle était faite pour faire ça. Chanter lui avait atrocement manqué. Oui, elle était bel et bien de retour, et elle n'avait plus l'intention de s'enfermer chez elle pour avoir le luxe de déprimer à sa guise, elle n'avait plus l'intention de manquer de motivation et de conviction. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser faire. Mercedes pouvait aller se faire voir. Santana Lopez allait lui montrer qui elle était parce qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je prévois une conversation Brittana (quand même !) et plus d'explication sur la disparition de la meilleure amie. Mais pour ****ce dernier point, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre. Je verrai bien.**

**Mais pour l'instant, je suis en train de finir l'épilogue de Etre Ou Paraître.**


End file.
